His name is Haven
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: And the story how he came to be. A short story on how my new OC came to be. As I complete the rest of them I'll post them on here as well.
1. Haven

_His name was Haven._

A warm first day of spring a teen mother hide her growing belly. Not out of concern of what other will think of her, no but out of fear of who's watching..

"I feel you in there my little one. All nice and strong.. a healthy baby boy that will be born very soon." she whisper to her stomach, rubbing over ever so gently. Before shredding a few tears. " I won't be able to watch you grow up.. or tell you what your father was like.. or the strange story of how we met." Pulling one last layer over her head and telling her mother she off again.

"Sweet again?" Her mother sad eyes wanted to ease all the suffer away from her only daughter.. " I don't think-"

"I'll be home later and try not to wait up for me. I know how handle myself out there, Mom." Always been a smart stubborn girl even before living here in Midgar.. The young mother to be only hope that past on to her son.

For nine month she been secretly visiting the local midwife, dodging the pest that follow her every move. And lucky enough her mother from ever discovering her well kept serest.

She never gave her real name only the she made up _'Angel'. _She took a liking to it after the man of her dreams said it to her once upon a time of their first meeting that started everything.

"Miss Angel, the doctor will see you now." the nurse spoke leading her back to a small room.

The midwife been traveling all around Gaia giving people free to less then none health check. She took over a cheap hotel that was abandon the moment it was built.. Sort of a cliche to the teen.. Giving birth to her son only to abandon him only second after coming into this sad excuse of a world...

"The _thing _we discuss at your last visit. The agreement been made...Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Is it completely safe for him?" The midwife always seem to be surprise everything the teen mom say 'he'. Due to the lack of equipment the sex of the child still remain indeterminate

"Yes.. the temple on an small island not found on any map. The child will be completely cut off from the outside world." Cut off from all the corruption, all the hurtfulness, all the pain.. "Consider this the promise land from the fairy tale the older one use to tell of."

_'The promise land' _ the pregnant teen smiled to herself laying a hand over the area her son was resting at. _'If they only knew what that truly means.' _"Sound prefect. I would like him to leave for there as soon as possible."

The midwife educe her into labor a moment later.. all the cries and tears from her past couldn't compare to the pain she felt now. Crying out his name couldn't save her.. Weeping out her mother name wouldn't stop this pain..

Seven hours later.. a faint cry filled the room upon hearing her son all the pain was wash away. "Let me hold him just this once, please." It was her first out of three request.. Her son was place in her arms, wrapped in a white blanket, just starring at her as if he was burning her face into his memories so he would never forget her..

"How did you ever figure out you were having boy? If I didn't know better I would have to guess you have some type of Cetra blood in you." The middle age women joke for moment.

"Something inside of me told me as well as a...friend of his father." The new mother place a small kiss on the top of her child head.. "My sweet little Haven.. a hero in training."


	2. His name was Tristan

A Simple kind of life

Tristan' s tale

Everyone has it hard under the thumb of this Empire known as ShinRa. However three young people made the most of it. Leaving the millions behind for something else.

"A simple kid of life?" The drop out from Turks question the auburn hair girl. The one he had a crush on for years but fear prevent him from saying anything. Her talent of reading people minds prevent him from ever thinking about it around.

"Yes, Tristan. Lacie said 'simple kind of life' which mean. Sleeping in the dirt." Raven been their best friend since birth love to get under his rival skin.

We say rival not for the young woman as Raven was her cousin. Not it more pity then that. There was a trash can and a stair case involved with a lot of broken glass. Triston could always out run Raven.. that time was no different. Just the punishment.. Working off the debt not training to be Soldier but at the help desk or handy put daily potion. Raven never did forgive his friend for that.

"Ew! Oh no way. This dude is not sleeping in dirt with all type of bugs could get into my hair." Tristan always had the 'pretty boy' looks. Angelic face, soft pale creamy skin, his green eyes were always hidden behind choppy emo style light brown hair.

It was an insane plan for three adventurer but it not like Midgar had anything left in it. Even Tristan father told them to get out of the city right before leaving on a mission he never came back from.

Journeying endless over Gaia for five years you start learning everything there is about yourself. All your strength, your weakness, how sometime you never change only grow taller.

"I think I want to set up a weapon dealing shop some where." Raven spoke up as the three friend sat on the shore line near Wutai. The sea breeze wash over him blowing his raven black locks everywhere as his life dream just came to him. "Anywhere will be fine.. I think."

"You better lay down then, Rave, since you been thinking. Lacie and I would so hate it if your head exploded on us. That would be a icky mess to clean up." Always been a goof-ball and always will be one.

"Shut up, Tris, lord, can't you have a serious moment once in you life?"

"A question with no answer. As none of us really lived that long to answer it." Lacie always play referee between her two boys. "Before you leave us, Raven. Let's all go to Mideel."

An island far south one they barely adventure too and yet all three hear a male voice begging them to go there.

"It's only a ship ride away. What's the harm." Green eyes shot lightning bolts at the dark blue eyes us the two boys had it out once more.

"You're so going over board into the sea water filled with 'gross' thing as you call it. However I think sea is fascinating. Everything under the sea take care of itself.. Animal and creature down there could live over hundred year and no one would ever know about it." Raven geek out of them as the crew men started talking about a rumor they been hearing a lot of.

"It's true. The paper said 'President Shinra was murder by Sephiroth sword."

"There no way that possible. I read the paper myself five years saying he was K.I.A. There no way the dead can come back to life. Not even the top bass Hojo could do that."

Rumors been flying since a month ago about the great General of the ShinRa army has return to the take everyone to the Promise Land.

"I'm fine you two. Even if my father did return. It wouldn't be him. He doesn't do the zombie look very good." Even if he try to pretend this new doesn't bother him,. One person knows the truth. That's why she vow never to leave his side. Even if they die poor or rich she will be there for him.

Mideel is a tiny hot spring town surround by a tropical forest. At night it the busy town they have every seen. Good music played through the darkness, warm food that kept the chilly night air at bay, and new company to get to know as he pickpocket, Raven. A small child no older the five at most, wearing all black dash in the darkness.

"The child live over there in the shack at the edge of town. The kind doctor took him in after we found him wandering around on one of the island close by."The pub owner spoke his sad tale ad Raven took off running, cursing the poor scare child out.

'Follow him,' again the guy voice spoke to Tristan and Lacie. 'Please.'

A lot of thing change for the three friend that night as they parted ways. One friend left for a peaceful life as a weapon dealer part wonder, two become three again as they took the orphan boy with them. The voice told them the child name was 'Haven.'

Tristan learned a little more about himself. There a part of himself he never knew about until meeting Haven. The part of wanting to be a father just like his own. The type who was always willing to guide you and to teach you anything you need to know to survive in this dark world.

Lacie learn quickly she been out number once a again. However she never mind it. Just being able to watch her two silly boys good around in the tea house below their temp home in the middle of Wutai. Watching over the child that hasn't said a single word to them grow more and more attach to them as his parents.


End file.
